runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ole Gang
|items = * Any bow and arrows * Weapons to fight enemy |kills = * Two H.A.M. members * Alan A Dale (level 40) }} Walkthrough Marion *Talk to Marion and she will mention about the old group of bandits she used be part of. She plans to reunite all the old members as they had to depart after "Certain Troubles". *When you go out of the pub a cutscene will happen, where you here a noise in the bushes. *Investigate the bushes and a weedy man walks out and boards a rowing boat in Ardougne docks. Right click on the boat and use the follow option. There you land on a canoe and sneakily follow the man to Port Sarim. *Try and follow the man more but he runs of into a crowd of sailors. Much *Walk near Rimmington and you see a tree there you find a man hanging upside down. Get a knife lying next to him and cut him loose. He thinks your working with an old enemy so he puts a cloak on and runs towards Falador. *Follow him further to the Rising Sun inn and talk to him there. *He says the Sheriff of Draynor is after him and few old friends after allegedly trying to help a "Crazy Wizard" rob Draynor bank. *To prove who you are Much will ask you to do some target practice. Each bullseye hit earns you 200 range experience points. Win three bullseye in a row to complete this part of the quest. *Tell Much to run over to the Poison Arrow Pub in Ardougne where he will be safe. Little John *Travel north of Falador near the Mind Altar. There is a small Chasem in the ground. *Crawl through it and you will be in a cave. *Walk to the end of the cave and you will be challenged by a magic combination. *The key to completing this combination is Water-Grass-Fire. *After you have done that open the door to find a caved in room with a spade near it. Dig your way into the next room and you will find two dwarves hanging. If you examine them it will say two pests get what came to them. But this is to put you of pull one down and the other will go flying in the air and the ceiling wall open up. *Walk into the final room and you will see lots of gold. Pull a golden leaver and a trap door opens. Climb up that and you will see a stout man. *Talk to this man and he will try to bribe you with gold. He is called Little John and he lives on Ice Mountain and steals gold in case of being raided so he can bribe his attackers. Tell him why you really came here and he will take all his gold to the Poison Arrow Pub for safe keeping. Friar Tuck *Go to the Monastery and you will find a man sitting in the corner getting seen to by the monks. His name is Friar Tuck and he says he is blind and seeks a cure. *Go to Varrock and talk to the Apothecary he gives you a cure for blindness. *Give Friar Tuck the potion and he can see again. *Suddenly a cutscene happens where H.A.M raids the Monastery. Kill two H.A.M members they will accuse you of trying to turn Friar Tuck into a monster. Tuck then says the Sheriff of Draynor paid H.A.M to clear out Maid Marion's gang and then set base there. All of a sudden he casts Ice Block and the other five members are frozen. This means Friar Tuck is expelled from the monks for using violence. *Once outside the pub ask him of Robin Hood he will tell you he went to Morytania then you remember you met him before in "That Ghost Village". Friar Tuck legs it to the Poison Arrow Pub. Robin Hood *Before going to Port Phasmatys talk to Drezel and ask him if a green cloaked man walked through the temple. He says yes as he had to escape the Sheriff of Draynor. *All of a sudden you hear a yelp from the Temple Guardian and the door opens you see the weedy man from before. He says he has knocked the "dog thing out" and he has come for Robin Hood. Drezel will chant a prayer and the man will start ranting on like a baby and get teleported to Seers' Village. *Find Robin Hood and tell him he needs to be at the Poison Arrow pub or else. He agrees to do so but only if you will meet him at Varrock on the way there. Roald's Chalice *Meet Robin at Varrock and walk through the town with Robin following you. Pass the palace and a man called Will Scarlett runs out with King Roald's Chalice. Run after him and approach him only at Barbarian Village. *Robin is angry at him for drawing attention to him. Tell Will that Marion did not ask you to find him. *Robin says it is because he was supposed to have been a snitch and told the Sheriff of Draynor where they where hiding. But Robin found out the truth and he was innocent it turned out the snitch was Allan A Dale. *Continue to the pub. Siege de Poison Arrow *When you walk through Seers village with Robin and Will a cutscene will happen. In the bank a face is watching you but who's watching you. *As you arrive at the pub you meet the whole gang but all of a sudden a arrow hits an apple on the table and it explodes. *Walk outside and you will see the weedy man and the Sheriff of Draynor. Marion fires an arrow at the Sheriff and he runs of scared. But the weedy man Alan A Dale attacks you. He is level 40 and pretty easy to kill. *After you have finished talk to Marion she says that you are now a member of the Merry Men. *Quest Complete. Rewards *2 quest points * * * * * * * *Ability to make Blind-Cure. *Membership into the Merry-men.